


What's This Feeling

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: There's nothing like the surge of energy and emotion that floods Jisung's veins when he's on stage. The welcoming warmth of spotlight illuminating his path as he saunters and glides across the stage and thousands upon thousands chant for him, praise him, adore him. He's a star, glowing at its brightest when he's performing, and diminishing when he comes down.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	What's This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> \-- thanks to yoon for picking this pairing unknowingly and thinking i was gonna kill off hyuck like im evil or something  
> \-- think of jisung's career mirrored like taemin's solo career because phew thats powerful bro

There's nothing like the surge of energy and emotion that floods Jisung's veins when he's on stage. The welcoming warmth of spotlight illuminating his path as he saunters and glides across the stage and thousands upon thousands chant for him, praise him,  _ adore _ him. He's a star, glowing at its brightest when he's performing, and diminishing when he comes down.

The staff working endlessly behind the stage to make him shine bring him down from the clouds and he loves that too. The rush of exhaustion seeping into every muscle in his body after feeling like he could never die on stage— like he'll never break. Loneliness is welcomed and easy as he gets into the car with Donghyuck. The city of Seoul is still thriving and bustling to the brim with life as he comes down to sleep.

-

The first snow of the year falls amongst the residents of Seoul unexpected, covering every car and rooftop until the city is blanketed in white, bright and flawless— unreal. Jisung presses his forehead against the window, breath fogging up the glass and Donghyuck snickers behind him. His eyes trailing a couple running for cover as the snow comes down harder. It's refreshing to see the world still going on without him— he likes the small feeling. "I think we should change the name of the concert on New Year's Eve." He says.

He pulls away, watching the fog clear off the glass before he sees the face Donghyuck is pulling. "We're announcing the concert in two days, Jisung." He shakes his head, his hair falling back over his eyes as he does so. "There's not enough time to--"

"I just wanna advertise it another way." Jisung shrugs, pulling his feet up and tucking his chin over his knees. Donghyuck face changes, the clusters of grey hairs on the crown his head glimmering under the dressing room lights. Jisung's always chucked it up to stress— the pressure from the company to maintain Jisung's golden boy image. Not like he would've ruined that, but he also doesn't give easily when Donghyuck expects him too.

The bags under Donghyuck's eyes take away from his eyes— hazel,  _ honey _ , deep and Jisung watches as Donghyuck checks his phone for the umpteenth time today. His cheeks as plump and rosy as his lips and Jisung's eyes trail the dip of his cupid's bow up to the slope of his nose. He's seen his face a million times, "I'll see what I can do." Donghyuck sighs, eyebrows raising as Jisung smiles at him.

Donghyuck shakes his head, "What are you going to rename it?"

-

_ The Lonely Hearts Club  _ concert becomes the fastest concert to sell out by any sm artist. The tickets gone with seconds of posting and Jisung's heart leaps into his throat as Donghyuck sags into the couch. The staff is cheering, their drinks clinking together as they gear up for a momentous achievement in Jisung's career.

His phone starts to chirp with congratulatory messages from his friends and dancers— links attached to them as he makes a reminder to check them later when his eyes fall on Donghyuck. Donghyuck’s eyes still watching the numbers going up as they finalize on their screen. His eyes glossy and his lips parted as his chest rises.

They've done it. Donghyuck can rest easy now.

-

"No," Donghyuck groans, "I'm not letting you change the costumes for your final stage. You've already changed the name of the concert and your hair! We didn't approve of purple, Jisung!"

Jisung locks his phone, "But I just think if I'm wearing the concert gear already, wouldn't it be fun to like have me and my dancers customize our shirts? I just wanna have Irene add some pins and stuff to it. Ya know, spicy it up."

Donghyuck's eyebrows furrow, "You're going to stress her out more."

"I kinda asked her already and she said sure."

Donghyuck's lips thin out from the pressure, "Well I guess I have no choice but to say yes." Jisung watches as Donghyuck's knuckles turn white over the wheel. He sits up as Donghyuck sighs. "You're going to kill me." He whispers as they pull into the parking garage. Jisung knows the anger will fizzle as the days pass.

-

"Be on your best behavior," Donghyuck tells him as he helps Irene fasten the buckles on Jisung's pants. Jisung squirms, earning a pinch on his thigh from Irene and then Donghyuck. His chest is light and his head is empty like it always is before a concert. He can hear the crowd murmuring and the timer on the digital clock starts the moment both Irene and Donghyuck step back.

The lights in the arena dim and the crowd yells, his ears ringing as the first VCR starts. Donghyuck smoothes over his shoulder pads, the words that crawl up Jisung's throat rest right on the tip of his tongue. Like always. "You'll be fine," Donghyuck whispers once he's close enough for only Jisung to hear.

Their gazes meet and Jisung's heart rests easy, "You could do these dances in your sleep." Donghyuck smiles— nothing even matters then. All his troubles, gone, with the sound of his in-ear beeping. "They love you."

-

The concert passes in a blink of an eye as he sings crowd favorite songs that have the whole arena singing along and then when he performs unreleased songs, the hush that falls over them all— he could hear his heartbeat in the mic, his shoes squeaking on the stage.

Irene and her team work fast to get them all changed and styled right before the VCRs end— tension rising as midnight fast approaches. "It's almost time. I'm proud of you! Just have fun for that encore, okay?" Donghyuck calls out as they all circle around,  _ five minutes till _ , "Also Jeno and Chenle, please don't throw Jisung up again?"

The staff laugh and Jisung's smile grows bigger, "Happy New Year guys." Jisung adds as they all put their hands in, chanting along with the crowd as the VCR fades out and they rush up the stairs. His heart thumping and the song that had started it all starts. A song he's performed million of times before flowing out of him like nothing.

The crowd eats it up, second by second, watching his every move and praising his every note. His in-ear beeps, "Thirty seconds till!" and the song slows down, the volume lowered as Jisung shouts, "Are you guys ready?! I'm so happy to be going into the new year with the people I love the most. We are not lonely anymore!" He says, Donghyuck coming to the forefront of his mind as he does so. He smiles, breath heavy, "Let's go!"

The countdown starts,  _ Ten, Nine Eight,  _ his dancers gathering around him,  _ Seven, Six, Five, Four, _ his arms circling around Jeno and Chenle,  _ Three, Two,  _ his eyes meeting Donghyuck's off stage and the feeling his heart snapping like a twig.  _ One! _ "Happy New Year!" He yells, his fingers curling over Jeno's back and they turn to hug each other.

Confetti falling over the crowd like snow, beautiful, peaceful and Jisung's mind is empty, his feet already moving before the song starts up again. Donghyuck's face twists so weirdly before Jisung is crashing into him— his fingers tightly gripping the collar of Donghyuck's shirt and Donghyuck’s arms so steady on his body as he kisses him, "I love you." Jisung whispers breathlessly, his in-ear beeping loudly as a reminder for the song starting up again as Donghyuck leans in fast to kiss him again.


End file.
